kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shade
Shade the Echidna (originally from Sonic Chronicles) is a mysterious ninja girl who worked for the Teen Ninjas, and specializes in Observation Haki. She is a Mobian echidna from the Netherverse, sent to Earth to spy on Maddy, whom she knows is one of Seven Lights. Nextgen Series Shade was born in the Netherverse in Year 2009, and she has shown to be a child prodigy in martial arts. According to the Twenty Keys Prophecy, which the Mobians learned from the Octogan 4,000 years ago, a man claiming to be the "King of Space" would appear in their world, signifying the coming of the Apocalypse. When this man, Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom appeared, Shade and two other Mobian kids, Vendra and Neftin, were banished to the Posiverse to be safe from his evils. However, the prophets imbued Shade with the knowledge of the prophecy, so as she grew up on Earth, she knew she would have to find Maddy Murphy one day and bring her to someone on Pokitaru called "The Disbanded." When Maddy was finally born in Quahog, Shade watched her in secret as she was growing up, coming to know almost everything about her. In recent years, Shade joined the Teen Ninjas, who became primary enemies of Maddy, in order to observe her more closely. In Maddy's Sad Day, Shade was sent to kidnap Maddy upon Nya's orders. She brought Maddy to the Teens' lair to have her shrunken down. When Maddy and the Decom. Troops come to recover the shrink ray, Shade battles Francis and Chris, but bests them with her Observation Haki. When Nya threatens to kill Zach, and Maddy unleashes a scream to knock almost all the Teens out, Shade recognizes the scream as Conqueror's Haki. While Nya is battling little Maddy, in which the latter climbs onto Nya's face, she tricks Shade into kicking Nya and knocking her out. Shade then leaves in embarrassment; not willing to finish the job herself for some reason. Shade watched Maddy in secret during Operation: SCARY, watching as she and Chris sang "We Are One." In Sector W7, Shade briefly battled Aisa on the Teen Ninjas' boat, and noticed the Nimbi child had terrific Observation Haki. She tested this superb Haki by sending a series of attacks, and when Aisa managed to dodge each one, she was impressed. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Shade flies to the Solana Galaxy on her ship when Maddy gets kidnapped by Dr. Nefarious. She watches her adventures in secret before they escape to Oltana, where Nefarious chases them. Shade helps Maddy's group escape to a secret cave, before revealing her identity. She explains her backstory as she helps guide them through the cave, and that the Disbanded is on Pokitaru. When they escape the cave, Lawrence spots them and summons Nefarious to bombard them again. The GKND operatives come to the rescue, but when Nefarious is about to fire his Biobliterator, George King reveals the Octogan under his headband. He destroys Nefarious's ship, then transports Shade and Maddy's group through time. They wake up on Pokitaru, having been found by the Disbanded himself. The Disbanded - Silvers Rayleigh - shows them a cave where George King is being subdued by the Zoni, due to his incredible power from the Octogan. Rayleigh explains that The Kings of the World Government use Conqueror's Haki to control the Octogan. Shade believes that Nefarious is after Maddy to use her Haki for the same purpose. She wonders if Maddy can master Haki in less than a month. During Rayleigh's explanation of Haki, Shade tells Maddy how advanced martial arts require harnessing Personal Chi. After days of training, Shade starts to become impatient with Rayleigh's laid-back style and believes Maddy is not learning quick enough. Shade joins Maddy in clearing the training course through Pokitaru Falls, which Shade had already completed by herself a few times beforehand. Shade is forced to carry Maddy across a series of water spouts, given her fear of water, and she breaks boulders in their path. They find a Loftwing named Fluzzard which Rayleigh had captured. She does not believe Maddy is able to use Conqueror's Haki and tame the bird, but Maddy proves otherwise as she rides the bird skyward. Against Shade's wishes, Fluzzard swoops down and grabs her by the arms, relying on Maddy to take them to safety as the latter controls Fluzzard through the mountains. After they take land, Shade yells in saying Maddy didn't use Conqueror's Haki and just got lucky. They go to rest by a river as Shade tells Maddy how long she had to wait for her to appear, and wonders if she is even the Chosen One. Maddy asserts that she never asked to be a Chosen One and is hurt that Shade doesn't believe in her. Shade cries, thinking she let her stress get the best of her. Maddy comforts Shade and assures her she won't give up. As Shade remembers how long she waited, she makes Maddy promise to become the Chosen One she waited for. A couple days later, the group was singing "Hakuna Matata", and Shade was forced to sing Pumbaa's part of the song. Dr. Nefarious surprises the crowd and kills Silvers Rayleigh, who turned out to be a Zoni. Nefarious captures Zach (who was disguised as Maddy) and locks him in Saucer Vorselon, leaving Maddy and Shade to fly Fluzzard up and rescue him. After a long battle, Zach is saved, and Lord Vorselon's robot is destroyed by the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. The team of operatives onboard the train have come to take Maddy home, and Shade joins them back to Earth. When Shade is introduced to Chris, the boy remembers Shade and punches her in the nose. Appearance Shade is a Mobian echidna with light-red fur, in which her hair is curved backward in several large spikes. There are white lines at the ends of those spikes. She has light-purple eyes. Although 23 years old, Shade is child-size and wears a black ninja jumpsuit, along with a mouth mask. Her B.R.A. gives her black armor all over her body, with two horn-like points curved behind her head, and purple glowing eye-holes. She wears a black headband with her tribe's purple symbol on it. Personality Shade is calm and quiet most of the time, and doesn't seem to care much when her team loses. She really has no loyalty to the Teen Ninjas, but is devoted to fulfilling her duties granted by her elders. In fact, Shade had no other concerns or interests besides waiting for Maddy and watching her until the appointed day. Shade spent those years thinking to herself, fearing the possibility of fail or if she and Maddy would even like each other. She also wondered if the prophecy would be wrong, and feared if the Apocalypse would destroy everything. As she was watching Maddy grow up in secret, Shade didn't believe she was "Chosen One" material and wondered if the prophecy was accurate. When she had finally brought Maddy to start her Haki training, Shade was impatient in her progress and wanted Maddy to work harder. When Shade told Maddy her doubts about her being the Chosen One, and these words seemed to discourage Maddy, Shade broke down and cried in thinking she failed by letting her stress get to her. After Maddy comforts Shade, the echidna makes her promise to become the Chosen One she waited for. The only reward Shade would ever want from this is knowing that she did a good job. Abilities Shade is a child prodigy in martial arts. She possesses terrific stealth skills and fights with Observation Haki. To date, she has never been officially defeated by her opponents, only intentionally retreating. Like most Mobian echidnas, Shade can climb walls and ceilings, is three times stronger than a normal Mobian, can glide across the air, and is a great swimmer. While swimming, she uses her ninja mask to hold her breath. Shade was given a special high-tech B.R.A. and uses it to cover herself with black armor. This was able to hide her Mobian identity and let her infiltrate the Teen Ninjas. Stories She's Appeared *Maddy's Sad Day *Sector W7 *Operation: NECSUS (referenced) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo; flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *While she had no voice actor in Sonic, she is voiced by Bella Hudson in the Gameverse. *Knowing that she is very short for her age, Shade likes to joke about being 4,000 years old. This is also a reference to Sonic Chronicles, as Shade has lived in the Twilight Cage for 4,000 (Earth) years. **Gamewizard did not remember this fact when he wrote the joke, or the significant date. **Since she was exposed to the Octogan's power to gain knowledge of the prophecy, Shade may age slowly as a result. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Haki Users Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists Category:Teen Ninjas Category:Mobians Category:Reformed Villains